


Requiem of Night

by Azurith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: At the end of their stay in Rak'Tika the Warrior of Light takes a moment to reflect on what she's learned, only to be joined by a certain Ascian.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was cool, probably cooler than any of the inhabitants of the first could realize. The night sky had returned to Rak’tika. The Night’s Blessed had a grand celebration for the return of their beloved darkness, and her companions took the much deserved moment to rejoice, especially Y'shtola who had defied fate once again to return to them. The Warrior of Light could tell how smitten Runar was with her (it was rather obvious) but in turn the gentle way she treated him spoke volumes of her own feelings for the Ronzo, given her treatment of previous suitors. The knowledge that this was not her home, despite what her heart felt was likely the lone reason she had not pursued the matter further.

Yet as the Warrior of Light stood, taking a bottle of wine with her, she turned to head towards the forest. Her companions were *happy* and they had a great many reasons to be so, in a time when they were offered so few. It was not her place to rob them of their joy. And so she slipped away, as unnoticed as possible to find herself a perch in one of the trees not far from the Night’s Blessed settlement.

There was still too much on her mind for her to truly join them in their merriment. Emet-Selch’s words in the Ronka ruins had stirred something deep within her. And the Light which she was absorbing was getting stronger, swirling around, she could feel it just blew the surface. They had almost lost today, and they would have if Emet-Selch had not intervened. Despite their history with the Ascians, this was not a fact that could be denied. And he truly deserved the thanks he requested, even if she had been the only one to realize it. 

  
  


Her companions for better or worse were used to her finding away, for the Warrior of Light to save the day. She had been ripped across time and space for this very reason, but this time the woman was grateful that the answer had come from someone else. 

She leaned back against the tree, taking a drink straight from the bottle she held, and closed her eyes, just...listening. The sounds of the forest were comforting, here, now she didn’t feel like she needed to be a savior. The feeling of contentment could not last long though, as left with her thoughts she was brought back to Emet-Selch’s words. 

Hydaelyn was a Primal….she could scarcely believe it, and would have, if it hadn’t made so much sense. Emet-Selch had admitted to being tempered by Zodiark, and while he hadn’t said as much, she could connect the dots. It was likely she herself was tempered by Hydaelyn. The mother’s *blessing*. It would explain why she couldn’t be tempered by other primals…. She had questions and no way to get answers that could be trusted. 

Her train of thought was broken however as she felt the bottle pulled from her hand. She looked up to see Emet Selch leaning against the tree next to her, two glasses in his hand. “Despite what I may have decreed as Emperor, I know you are not a savage and can drink from a glass. The flavor is ruined if you drink it straight from the bottle, a proper glass is important for the best enjoyment of fine wine. “ He informed her matter of factly before filling the glasses and handing her back some. “Ah a stash from the Ronka’s vintage. I always did like this one but honestly the Nymian’s made the best Wine I’ve ever tasted. I should get you a bottle sometime.” 

She simply grabbed the glass and scowled at him. “I would think you would know better than to sneak up on me.” 

“And I thought we were past such unpleasantries. Haven’t I proven myself to you? You at least seemed to be willing to earnestly thank me for my actions. You left your companions but you didn’t look like you honestly wanted to be alone, so I thought you might enjoy the company.” Emet-Selch offered in explanation. 

  
  


“Pfft.” She slide back against the tree and closed her eyes, swirling the glass in her hand a bit. “They are celebrating. I don’t feel much like it.” 

“Pity you have much to Celebrate after all.” He replied before sinking down next to her. They were inches apart as she glanced over at him. From this angle she could clearly make out the gold swirling in his eyes. But she turned to look up at the night sky, least she get caught staring. 

“They have much to celebrate. I however have much to think of. Tell me Ascian. If Zodiark tempered his followers as you claim, how were there those left to act against him.” She asked before taking a sip from her glass. 

“Well at least you were listening.” Emet-Selch started. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. Much more than those you call friends. But I did promise you answers. And the answer is, Zodiark’s tempering is a bit different than what you see with your average primal. We weren’t zombie slaves to his whims. We retained our own will, our own hopes and dreams. Caging our minds was never part of Zodiark’s purpose. It's a tactic of lesser Primals to amass power. “ 

The Warrior of Light brought her knees up to her chest taking in what he had said. If that was the case...then Hydaelyn likely didn’t strip them of their free will either. It was a bit of a relief to hear. Or it was at least good enough of an answer for her for now. 

“So why are you here, I thought you just wanted to observe, and you constantly declare how boring we are. I can’t imagine me sitting out here by myself , lost in my thoughts, drinking a bottle of wine can provide that much entertainment.” She finally asked him. 

“So many good questions.” Emet-Selch gave her smirking. “But I’ve actually been waiting for a chance to catch you on your own. No ill intent mind you, but it's hard to speak with you when the more noisy members of your party are about. And you are far, far more interesting to me than they are.” 

She let out a disgruntled noise. “Of course, Like everyone else you’re only interested in me because I’m the Twelve Forsaken Warrior of Light.” she took another long swig from her glass. 

“You mistake my words Hero.” he had the nerve to look offended. “I find you interesting. Not your title. Trust me I know the difference between title and person. It's a concept we are very, very familiar with. There have been many Warriors of Light across the Source and all its fragments, there has only been one you. And you my dear are far more interesting than your predecessors. You’re sitting here sharing a bottle of wine with me for one.” 

“Like I have a choice.” she rose and eyebrow. “You invited yourself.” 

“You could have returned to the others. I’d not have followed, I’ve had enough of your companions for today.” Emet-Selch pointed out, taking a sip from his own glass. 

She polish off what was in her glass before pouring another. “Hmm.” she sat silent for a moment. Taking in the sounds of the forest. She was surprised to find that she could hear Emet-Selch breathing. It seemed so odd somehow. And with that realization another occured. It was getting harder and harder to think of him as the enemy and not just another victim in the insanity that was their existence. “Well Emet-Selch if you wanted to talk to me, what did you wish to hear?” 

The Ascian turned his gaze to the sky as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. “Many things. But mostly what you’re willing to say. I meant it when I said I want to cooperate, find a common ground with you. Specifically you, but it's hard to know what you think of such matters when those around you speak for you. I want you to find your own voice. I’ll tell you anything you want to know. But I want to know what you think. Not that brat with the gunblade.” 

“How I feel. Well I came out here to figure that out actually” She confessed. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t have some sympathy for your story. It sounds utterly horrible. And the desire to have your friends and loved ones returned to you is one everyone shares, but the price you ask is to great. If you goal did not require such death and destruction I would aid you in a moment. But it does, and I don’t know how to reconcile that. I want to help you, I truly do.” Being able to speak what had been weighing on her she found helped sort through her own mess of thoughts and emotions. It was something she dare not do around the others. Sympathy for the Asican’s they’d call her mad or accuse her of falling to the enemies manipulations. 

  
  


“I see.” Was his response as he refilled his own glass, swirling it around a bit. “So the goal is not the issue, it's the method. Your heart is kind, but I suppose it always has been. The answer is not so different as it was then.” 

“You keep making comments like that, like you've known me, or there are things I should know. But I’ve not laid eyes on you until my journey to the first. Not even when you served as Emperor.” There was confusion and frustration in her voice. 

“Ah, I’m sorry but that is one question I can’t answer. It's a question you have to answer on your own, least it lose all meaning.” Emet-Selch replied before standing. “And I think that's my cue to leave you to your musing...Hero.” he turned to give her a bittersweet smile before opening a portal and disappearing.

The Warrior of Light growled in frustration lunging for where he’d been, only to land against the branch. She cursed at the stars, before polishing off what was left of her bottle of wine. When she finally returned to the settlement, she was met with Y'shtola’s curious gaze, but the woman kindly or smartly (she wasn’t sure which) didn’t say anything as she headed to her bed for the evening. 

When she awoke the next morning,to the light streaming through the window, and the songbirds singing their melody, she found a bottle of Nymian Wine next to her bed, surrounded by a crown made of Daffodil and note attached, the words_“To my ... hero’ _etched across the parchment with a glittering gold ink._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch wished to catch the Warrior of Light alone once more....and manages to stumble upon her in the bath. (explicit sex, you've been warned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so once again, this was suppose to be a *one shot* but I got an idea of how I would like to continue it, so I changed the rating from General to what it is now because of the new content. Sorry if this turned anyone off, but I do hope you enjoy it.

The Warrior of Light sat soaking in a tub in her room in the Crystarium. Through the window she could see the he twinkling lights painted across a black canvas. Proof that what they were doing was working. Though the pain in her chest and the light churning deep within, coupled with the bit of conversation she had managed to overhear from Y'shtola and Urianger , left the edges of her resolve fraying. 

She had been brought here as a tool for salvation, and she was beginning to feel like one. Not that it was the first time the Scions had used her as such. Alphianud had often boasted of it before the bloody banquet. It had shook the boy to his core and changed how he handled most things in his life, but she still had to question the other Scion’s motives. Especially Urianger’s and Thancred’s. 

To her left was the bottle of wine that Emet-Selch had left for her (there was no one else it could have been), a glass poured, yet untouched. She knew she should have gotten rid of the items. The wine, at least had cause, the flower crown however… that she had no clue the reason behind it. She found the flowers lovely but she couldn’t figure out what it was supposed to mean, and she highly doubted Emet-Selch was likely to give her such a gift with no meaning. 

She had been trying to relax, after once again being ushered to her room following the events of Amh Araeng. And once she was sure she was alone (Ardbert’s presence was sometimes a blessing, but she felt the loss of privacy keenly.) she had started the task of removing the sand from every part of her body. If she had found Gyr Abania dry and inhospitable it had nothing on the wastes of Amh Araeng. 

That endeavor now found her relaxing her sore muscles in the warm water of her bath. But it still hadn’t managed to get her mind to stop. 

Her gaze never left the night sky, but her thoughts were filled with incessant voices and warring emotions. Not for the first time in her life her head and her heart were not in agreement. Her mind, logical as it was, insisting she stay on her current path, trust her fellow Scions, and save the world as she had many times before ...but that involved destroying Emet-Selch, and her heart hurt at the idea. 

Raising her weapon against him seemed almost impossible now. And the very thought stirred the image of his resting next to her in Rak’tika sharing a bottle of wine. The pain in his voice and his eyes when he spoke of his home. His desire to be reunited with his friends and loved ones. If it was an act, it was a good one. He had chosen the path of compassion, and it was working. She wanted to find common ground with him, find a way to get him what he wanted, without it costing billions of lives. It had been so much simpler to hate Lahabrea, who placed himself clearly as the villain of her story, but Emet-Selch ...well he had managed to get her to doubt even that. 

  


WIth her mind in turmoil she reached for the glass of wine she had poured herself hoping to use it to quiet her thought, but as she did she felt her hand brush up against a set of soft robes. Her eyes immediately snapped up to see the figure of Emet-Selch standing there, staring wide eyed. 

“I am...sorry Hero.” He covered her mouth before she could scream. “I simply wished to speak with you alone once more, and sensed you were as such. I did not intend to catch you in this state.” he tried to explain, as her eyes narrowed. Truth be told he had been caught staring, but she was a sight he had not laid eyes on in eons. His resolve to move had left him, until he had gotten caught.

She ripped his hand from her face, before rising from the bathwater and hastily throwing a towel over herself. Though a blush grew from her checks down her chest that _ he _ had caught her in such a state. “Emet-Selch.” she ground out. “You can knock like everyone else. I warned you about sneaking up on me in Rak’tika. Did they not have privacy in your perfect world?” she wanted to shriek. 

The blush did not go unnoticed, and Emet-Selch found himself rather thankful for the fact that he wore such robes, his body was still mortal after all. Still he walked forward, bold as ever as he took her chin in his hand, lifting it up to look at him. “Don’t be embarrassed. I am sorry for what discomfort I’ve caused you. I had not intended to invade your privacy so directly, and I'll take further precautions in the future , but....” he paused as her eyes bore into him. “You are lovely.” there was so much he wished he could tell her, but it was out of his hands. 

She opened her mouth to protest, but it came out as a squeak, as the blush deepened. She wanted to move away from him, but the gold swirling in his eyes felt like it was looking into her very soul (and in fact it was) she found her own will to move fading. The Warrior of Light wasn’t used to such interactions. Haurchefant of course had showered her with affection, but she hadn’t taken any of his advances seriously. She hadn’t taken _any_ of the advances she’d received seriously, most of them only interested in her title, life as savior of the world left little time for such pleasantries. And yet here she was, taking Emet-Selch’s very...very seriously. A heat stirred deep within her, as his gaze never left.

“Has no one told you as such?” He asked, his voice low, more curious and caring as he took his thumb and rubbed it across her bottom lip. 

“I-” she hesitated. She couldn’t really be considering this could she? The Scions, especially Thacred she knew would kill her. He was supposed to be the enemy, but her heart was already torn on that front…..and she’d done so , so very much for everyone else. Would it hurt to be selfish? If just for one night. 

The question was answered for her as Emet-Selch leaned in and replaced his thumb with his lips. His original reason for coming to visit her, all but forgotten. Slowly she returned the kiss, one hand gripping her towel tightly, as the other threaded itself into the fur lining of his coat. The heat between her legs grew, as he coaxed her against a wall, his lips never leaving hers. When she met the cool stone, her grip on the towel was forgotten in favor of threading a hand through his hair to deepen the kiss. The material falling to the side as her breast once again felt the cool night air. She let out a moan that he captured in his mouth, before sliding his knee between her legs, pressing gently against her. 

She pulled at the fur lining of his coat, desperate to feel his flesh. She broke the kiss too hiss at him. “You have far too many clothes on.” 

“As my lady wishes.” He smiled at her, snapping his fingers, and his robes and undergarments were gone. 

Her eyes drank in his form. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but Emet-Selch’s body was just as firm and chiselled as any warrior she had met, but her eyes gazed even lower at his already hardening flesh, and she stared for a moment, before brushing her fingers lightly along the shaft. The tilt of his head and the sound of pleasure erupting from his chest was her reward. All doubts of whether or not this was what she wanted to do were gone, as she sank to her knees and placed a kiss on the tip. 

Gold eyes now slightly glazed over stared down at her. “Well I may have to rethink my position of alerting you when I arrive, if this is to be my reward.” came in husky breaths. 

Enjoying the reaction she had gotten from the man so far, she parted her lips and let her tongue dart forward, licking the precum that had accumulated there. Another hiss left his lips, but she wasn’t ready to slow down as she pulled the whole tip into her mouth, giving it a good suck.. One hand found its way around his waist as the other slid down between her legs, finding her clit she began to rub, as his hands made their way to her hair. 

She wrapped her mouth around his flesh once more, letting her tongue dance across the skin. Repeating the motion over and over again, small changes here and there, a bit of a brush of her teeth on sensitive skin. The hand she had been using to pleasure herself moving to help aid the friction, it wasn’t long before she had her prize, Emet-Selch letting out a strangled cry of passion, cumming into her mouth. 

All his snark was gone, as he pulled her into a demanding kiss. She could feel him shake and it only cause her own , as yet unsatisfied desire to bloom brighter. 

No one could say Emet-Selch was a selfish lover, as he scooped her up, moving her to the bed. He laid her down, seering another kiss upon her lips. 

He took his fingers, easily finding his target, he slipped one, then two fingers inside her, as she began to writhe underneath him. His thumb, moved up finding her clit, as he began to rub it in time with his fingers thrusting in and out of her. “Emet…” she breathed out as his other hand reach up to cup her right breast. His mouth descending to take the other’s nipple between his lips. His teeth pulling it up taunt into his mouth were he sucked on a bit before letting it slip out, and running his tongue over the pert peak. 

She spread her legs wide for him, as he continued his administrations, bring her closer and closer to her own release. The world could end right now and she wouldn’t have cared as the stars from the heavens found the way to her eyes and she came hard. Letting out her own cry. 

His hand slipped from her as he moved up to capture her lips in a kiss once more. Running a hand lovingly down her side. His own flesh had harden once more, as he gazed at her. “Can I have all of you?” he asked. She was terrified to answer the question, not exactly sure of his meaning, but she still felt the desire to have him truly inside her and so she nodded, fearing her words at the moment. 

Emet-Selch moved to reposition himself at her opening, before giving her yet another searing kiss, and slowly gently pushing himself inside her. It was like nothing she’d ever felt in this life. She had pleasured herself sure (and had given more than one blow job as a curious teen) but this was the first time she’d ever let someone in like this. The first time she’d felt the desire to do so, so strongly.

Once he was fully inside he paused if only for a moment before pulling out slightly and pushing back in. “You are exquisite” Emet-Selch whispered to her, and it made her chest tighten. This man had to have had hundreds of lovers in his manipulation of empires. And he found *her* exquisite. 

She closed her eyes just to feel, as her hand clung to his back , and his speed increased. She’d long give up thinking, and just let herself feel. The heat of his skin, his breath, panting irregular. The fullness she felt with him inside her moving so perfectly. It was enough to drive her to ecstasy again. 

And as he reached his own climax once more, Emet-Selch cried out “Persephone.” and he emptied himself inside her. 

It was only a moment later, when he had collapsed beside her that either of them had realized what he’d said. 

Her eyes went wide, that was *not* her name. So many emotions ran through her, had he been using her , was Persephone a former lover of his? Had this been a trick to get her guard down? But threads in her mind start pulling. Small at first, and then it felt as if walls were starting to tumble. She gripped her head. Before looking up at him. Recognition in her eyes, real recognize and whispered the name. “Hades.” 

Emet-Selch’s response was to pale, and bring his own hand to his head, and cry out. “No!” in panic. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I uh...doubled down on the greek mythology HARD. I hope you enjoy it.

Emet-Selch scrambled from the bed, and with a snap his clothes and her own attire were back in place. The Warrior of Light was met with a wave of confusion, hurt and regret ...why had she thought this was a good idea. Her head swam with thoughts she wasn’t entirely sure were her own. A life with the man in front of her deeply implanted in her head. The name Persephone rang in her ears and she knew it was hers ...her soul knew that name. As much as she knew Hades belonged to Emet-Selch. 

“Leaving so soon?” She spat, throwing the covers off and standing up, to glare at him. 

The look on his face, killed the fire in her eyes as she could see the fear as he slipped a hand in hers. “We both are, I’ll explain everything when we’re safe, but take anything you need or want but quickly, we won't be able to come back here. Please trust me.” 

The Warrior of Light looked at him for a moment, feeling her heart begin to race, before this evening she’d never have entertained the idea of trusting him outright, but with the new memories she was trying to sort out, she could tell he had meant…everything to her when she’d born the name Persephone. “Alright, everything I have is in my Aether cube.” she breathed out, she couldn’t believe she was doing this. 

“Good.” And with that he opened a portal. She stepped through just in time to see another portal open, as blinding white light took over the room and Emet-Selch closed the portal on the other side. 

“What was that!” She cried out taking several steps back, before looking over and realizing they were standing on the Source’s moon. 

Emet-Selch looked at her bringing a hand to his face. “I’m sorry. This is my fault. That was...Demeter.” he said softly. “I have a lot to explain, but she knows how to find you know and I have to take you somewhere safe.” 

“Demeter” the warrior of light let the words fall of her tongue, the name evoked several emotions, affection, but also fear. It was clear whoever she was, their relationship had been contentious. 

A nod came from him. “I’ve confused her, taking you from the First, but it won't last long. Just enough to figure out where we can go and explain to you what's going on. “ Emet-Selch paced back and forth. “You were ...are Persephone. Demeter was...your mother. She adored you, but she treated you more like an object than a person. You were this beautiful thing on display that she had created. I helped you escape her rather tight grip, and she never forgave me for it. I took you to Amaurot, where you were safe, and eventually rose to become a member of the Convocation along side me. .” the Ascian placed a hand on the side of her face. “Your mother ever angry at me for freeing you from your gilded cage, tried to lure you back to Antwerp, but you flourished with your new found freedom.” he smiled at the memory. 

She brought a hand to her chest, as she searched for the memories associated with his words, and she could remember a rather stern, beautiful woman, with long honey colored hair, she was kind, and Persephone had loved her, but she had been so sad in those days...until a man with golden eyes came. She remembered Hades arguing with the woman passionately. How Persephone had been a person not a thing. And she had loved him for it, even if she still loved her mother. “But, why now? All the sudden she is after me?”

“That...is my fault. When Hydaelyn was summoned, your mother was among her followers. I to this day think it's because I supported Zodiark. You were torn, and went to her, to plead with her to see reason… you didn’t like the idea of the sacrifice, but also thought summoning Hydaelyn was not the answer. ...for your efforts you were shattered. Demeter blamed me, said I’d poisoned your soul. She became angry and bitter. She survived the shattering, but focused her attention on me and the surviving Amaurotians seeking vengeance. 

She sought out your shards, not so that she could restore you, but so she could put you back on her shelf. She had 14 pretty things now instead of one after all. I took measures to hide you from her. But it wasn’t enough. I sought out Dolos, a master of trickery from legend, and through that beeschement I found a way to seal her away, and shield the remains of your soul from her. “ Emet-Selch paused looking back up at the night sky pointing towards a constellation. 

“We had our own gods before Zodiark, but by the time of ruin many of us had abandoned and forgotten their names, what good were gods in our perfect society? So when the end came, we created a new one to save us.” He explained. “Dolos was one of those old gods. I’ve never seen any other hint of their existence in the star, perhaps it was luck, perhaps they’ve grown tired of us and moved on, but what remains is that I was able to keep her dormant, and hide you as long I didn’t reveal your identity to you. I needed you to remember slowly and on your own. This….burst woke her, and now she wont stop until she has you, and in your current form. Warrior of Light or no, that's very dangerous. The woman that Persephone knew is gone, and she is more likely to try and destroy you so I can’t have you. More than anything else. By the time I sealed her away she was running on base instinct alone. Twisted by Hydaelyn, never mind that Hydaelyn had claimed your soul for her own. Her precious goddess doing more to rip you away from her than I ever had.” 

“You never forbid me from seeing her..” The warrior of light spoke softly, as she tried to look for the constellation Emet-Selch, no Hades spoke of. She didn’t know what to make of his tale, she could remember anything after he shattering. That the beautiful woman could become so twisted…she had love Demeter, and simply thought her misguided. Whatever this woman was now … it sounded horrifying. 

It was a lot to take in, an hour ago her mind had been on the First , the remaining Lightwardens and the Light that was swelling within her. But with the flood of memories everything but here and now seem like a lifetime ago. She couldn’t forget about the First and its plight, there was one yet remaining Lightwarden…but she could see the truth in his words. They would have to deal with this Demeter ...somehow. She had so many things to worry about she didn’t know where to begin. “Maybe ...I can talk with her?” 

“NO!” Hades cried in panic. Before calming himself. “I’m sorry, just please no, the last time you tried to talk to her I lost you for over ten thousand years. I just got you back I don’t want to risk it again.” 

The Warrior of Light looked at him sorrowfully before wrapping her arms tightly around him, resting her head on his chest. He held her close, taking a moment to let everything sink in. He was overjoyed to have her back in his arms, but.... The price had been a bit steep. “So where do we go?” she’d already decided they could sort everything else out later, including Zodiark and Hydaelyn. 

Emet-Selch looked up at the sky, several options had ran through his head. He could go back to the Source, and force Varis to bring the full might of the Garlean Empire to bare against her, but that would never last. He could take her to one of the other remaining reflections, but with the Light within her, she would be a beacon, and Demeter would come like a moth to the flame. 

Hades had hoped to use the Light to facilitate putting Persephone’s soul back together, but claiming the final piece was to risky. Not while Demeter was free. 

“The Void.” He finally breathed out. “it's the only place that contains enough darkness to stifle the light within you, and obscur you from your mother. I need to warn Elidibus, she likely won't seek him out directly but if they cross paths….” he paused before flicking his write and a small purplish red orb formed in his hand. “Go to Elidibus and tell him to lay low until I contact him. Persophone is awake and so is Demeter” the orb bobbed back and forth before vanishing. 

The Warrior of Light looked hesitant. “The Void? I’m not exactly well liked there. I’ve been fighting voidsent ...well nearly as long as I’ve been fighting Ascians. Diablos in particular is not a fan. ”

“Voidsent, I can handle.” Hades assured her “I was unsure to because of your reputation there, but I can assure you , you’ll be safe. And it's the best place to hide from her, but take this.” he conjured her a robe, just like the Ascian’s wore, a light silver mask sat on top of it. 

She touched the robes, as her trepidation grew, it was one thing to agree to go with Hades, to work things out as they had been unable to do so long ago, it was another to dawn the robes of an Asican. “I can sense your hesitation, but I assure you the robes are merely for discretion” he snapped his fingers as he spoke, and his own Emperor’s garb was replaced with the familiar black she was accustomed to the Asican’s wearing. “You said so yourself, the 13th is not very fond of the Warrior of Light, but another Asican? They won't bat an eye.” 

“And what of my friends? You warned Elidibus but won't she target them to draw me out?” she questioned. 

“Leaving the First was the safest thing we could do for them. She’s not got enough rational thought left for such a plan. But once we are safe on the void, I can arrange for you to get them a message, both the ones on the FIrst and the Source, but we are running low on time. We’ve lingered her long enough.” Hades insisted. 

With a deep sigh of uncertainty, the Warrior of Light pulled on the Ascian robes she’d been provided before slipping the silver mask on her face. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, or feared, but true to his words, they held no mystic power over her. They were ...just robes as he had claimed. It made her feel a little bit better as she gazed out through the silver mask at him. “I’m ready.” she finally declared, slipping her hands in his once more. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” he said with a soft smile, caressing the side of her face, placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was getting harder and harder to believe she wasn’t whole. 

The blush returned to her cheeks as she deepened the kiss, whatever jumbled mess there was still in her head, she knew as Persephone she had loved him…..and her heart knew in a way she was falling for him all over again. 

Hades broke the kiss, before wrapping an arm around her lower back, pulling her closer. “Hang on, the Void...can be unstable.” he warned, before opening a portal and taking them both through it.


	4. Chapter 4

“I have a surprise for you.” Hades spoke with a bit of playfulness as he slipped his hand over Persephone’s eyes. 

“Hades!” she exclaimed caught a bit off guard. She thought he had been busy attending to his duties, and hadn’t expected him for another few hours at least. 

“You trust me right?” He replied leaning in close to her ear, nuzzling the side of her neck affectionately. 

A smile blossomed on Persephone’s face as she nodded. “With my soul.” she replied before turning to face him, before stealing a kiss. “This is a nice surprise I admit. I didn’t think I’d have much time with you today.”

Hades shook his head before standing, and holding out his hand. “I am flattered you think I am a nice surprise, but no, I do indeed have a present for you. Come with me and no peeking. 

Persephone took his hand, and stood, curiosity coursing through her. “What have you done?” she asked. 

Her companion simply smiled, before covering her eyes once more. “It's a surprise remember?” 

She giggled a bit, this seemed like a game the young ones would play, but she was happy to see this side of him. He was usually so serious, the playful side of his nature had trouble expressing it, and whatever he had done, to see him like this was certainly present enough.

He guided her along a path, and despite the desire to do so, she kept her eyes shut, not wanting to spoil whatever Hades had planned. 

She wasn’t sure how long he guided her along but when he slipped his hands of her eyes. Persephone stood there for a moment before she heard him whisper “Go on” 

The scent hit her before her eyes fully opened and adjusted to the light. Before her was a beautiful garden. A delicate archway carved from a hedge, and overgrown with morning glories greeted her, as her gaze moved forward, there were daffodils everywhere, swaying in the breeze. A small creek meandered through the middle of the sanctuary. A narrow gravel path, led its way lazily to a gazebo, made from four large cherry trees being intertwined. Other trees and flowers could be seen further in. Rose bushes, dogwoods and elms. 

Persephone instantly melted with tears in her eyes, as she turned to Hades. “Is this what you’ve been doing?” 

Hades smiled down at her softly. “Hythlodaeus helped, he is better with flora then myself. But yes. I knew how much you missed your mother’s garden, so I wanted to make you something here you could enjoy. I know it's not the same, but I hope you like it.” 

Persephone wiped her eyes before throwing her arms around him. “Thank you! So much. Its perfect. Better than perfect because you made it for me. I can’t believe this.” she gasped before turning back to look at it.

“Go on, you can grow anything you like. Hythlodaeus assures me the best soil has been used.” Hades explained. 

Almost giddy she walked in, gently not to damage the flowers before kneeling with a small on her face. It was definitely something she missed, she’d been homesick of late, and she wasn’t sure how Hades could tell...but she hadn’t risked visiting her mother again...the last time she’d barely been able to leave. 

Hades followed, before walking over to a nearby tree, just to watch the fruits of his labor. The sheer joy she displayed, had made the endeavor worth it, even with whatever nonsensical thing Hythlodaeus would chose for him to do to repay the favor. 

Hours past as she busied herself in the garden. Thanking him several times over, but he had grown comfortable and content, as his eyes drifted shut. As the sun began to wane, he opened them once more to Persophone placing a crown of Daffodils on his head. She giggled as he looked up at her. “I thought they suited you.” she offered, sliding down beside him, and leaning into him.

“I know I’ve thanked you a hundred times today already, but I do mean it. I haven’t been this happy since you rescued me.” Persephone rested her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t realize how much I missed it until I walked in here today.” 

“I’m glad.” Hades offered placing an arm around her. “I had sensed you were melancholy. I had hoped it would be enough.” 

“Its more than enough.” she replied snuggling deeper into him. “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

Hades shifted around in his robe as she was talking, and he smiled before handing her a small red velvet box. “Just say yes.” 

She looked at him confused before she opened the box to find an ornate silver ring, the Amaurotians used in their bonding ceremonies. “I…” she could barely think straight. Hades was...he was asking...for her? 

But why? Why her? She did love him but….she felt very unworthy. Once they were bonded...that was it. And he wanted her? Even with the garden she could scarcely believe it. “You want me?” she finally breathed out, though she could see the nervousness on his features.

“There could be no one else.” Hades tried to offer her a reassuring smile. “I love you Persephone, more than I knew was possible.” he kissed her softly. 

She returned the kiss wrapping her arms around him. When they parted, she nodded her head, afraid her words would betray her. But finally managed to speak. “Yes...forever yes. I love you Hades. Now and forever.” 

He slipped the ring on her finger, and curled back up together, enjoying the sunset, and the stars as they emerged in the sky. The day had been perfect, and Hades looked forward to many more in this garden with her. 

\--------

The Warrior of Light brought a hand to her head, as they stepped out into the endless darkness of the void. The vision had been...crystal clear. Even more so that then ones she had with the Echo. Hades had been kind, and gone to great lengths to make her happy in the past ...and they had...their souls had been bonded. Even broken she could feel the connection now that she knew what it was. 

Everything would be alright...they would find a way to make this work...everything would be alright.

“Did you really think that trick would keep me from my daughter  _ Hades _ .” A chilling voice echoed through the darkness, before her consciousness faded into nothingness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly from the past....next chapter shouldn't take as long at least.


End file.
